One nights return
by Kuurio
Summary: Summary insidee! ::: Please read and Review Kind of a One-shot!


**(A/n)- During a very dramatic moment of talking to myself, I came up with this. And it's kind of powerful. This is the conversation I would be having with Sasuke if he was my brother. And we were both one of Orochimaru's adversaries, and what he would realize afterwards.**

**Disclaimer: Don't even get me started.**

**I dedicate this one-shot to my first friend, and messenger, along with an amazing write KibaxKaori! **

**Check out her amazing story ::: Conflicts and Lies!!**

**:::**

Sasuke followed the white tiles with the black snack on them. He counted 23 inside of his head listening to how the echo of his footsteps made him more nervous. His hand shook slightly making the lantern's light that he was holding bounce up and down off of the stone cold walls. He finally turned and saw the door. And behind it, his sister, Kuurio Uchiha sat. She had just been given the 'curse mark' and Sasuke was to see if she was still alive.

He cracked the door enough to see through and catch the contour of her body. He could scarcely hear her shallow breathing. But she was alive. He was just about to close the door when she turned her head, a serious look in her dark eyes. "Sasuke?" She whispered.

The raven boy caught himself and stepped inside walking to her.

"Sasuke, I have a question" She said sitting up, holding her saphire blue diamond around her silver chain, that hung around her neck.

She looked up and her eyes had a sadness that surprised even the Uchiha, "What is my last name?"

Sasuke looked at his younger sister. "you are a member of the Uchiha clan."

She nodded somberly looking down and gripping her necklace. "Then why, then why do I have the first hokage's necklace?"

"It was given to you by our mother…" sasuke said quietly.

"Yes, but at what cost? I was given this necklace when I met a young boy one day. He was in the training grounds sitting on the swing the wrong way, and he seemed so lonely. When I went over to him, he glared at me with such intensity. But that pain wasn't hidden in those blue eyes.

"His name was naruto uzumaki, and he had the heart of an angel, and the hurt of a periah. Soon we became friends, and I was given the first hokage's necklace, because it became my job, to protect him, Naruto, my job no one else's.

"And when I left, this necklace was given to the rightful owner, said first hokage's grand daughter and then she gave it to naruto, but orochimaru-san, took it from him."

She held up her hand, her palm facing her. Curling her fingers she dug her nails into her palm and drew blood uncurling her knuckles. "If the Uchihan blood runs through my veins, then does that mean that I have to hurt an Uzumaki child?"

"A person who will someday be hokage himself?"

"Oi, and is it fair, that he got hurt by you also?"

She curled her fingers again turning her other palm upwards to catch the drops of blood that fell from her curled fist

"That bond you broke, it was more than the friendship that he and I had once shared, more than the family love that you and me are forced to rely on, it was love." She said quietly when sasuke's eyes widened comically.

"Did you know he loved you?"

"It was so obvious; you see Sasuke I hate Itachi as much as you do. I was there when he killed my parents. But the difference was, was when I looked down at ma and pa's faces, the blank glazed over stare they gave me,"

she looked up at him. "made me realize that I could care less because they hated me...but for what reason?"

"But do you realize Sasuke, that that bond you severed, severed naruto?" She looked up at the raven with those deep blue eyes that painfully reminded him of the blonde jinchurriki, and her blonde unruly hair, soon she continued

"Do you realize, that bond you broke, broke Naruto." "And that bond he tried so hard to build back up only did half the job? And when you saw him that day and you almost killed that shinobi...."

"you broke his heart." she said quietly.

"Remember how Itachi said, "In order to gain power, you must kill your best friend?" She recalled, as sasuke nodded quietly.

"Leaving him, was the least of your problems, Uchiha's don't feel pain. But the pain and sorrow and the torrent of hatred you left, killed Naruto. The pain may fade, but that does not ever mean it isn't there.

"If being an Uchiha means that I must kill my best friend to gain power. I don't want to be an Uchiha! If it means, that I have to wear a necklace that isn't mine, and end up giving myself up to a snake" She bit the word out as if it stung her tongue "Then I don't want to be an Uchiha! If it meant, that being a Uchiha, I have to hurt the person I pinky swore," She laced her pinkies together "That I'd be there forever, and then leave for power. I don't want to be an Uchiha. Got it?

"I want to be an Uzumaki. To be strong headed and stupid! To have a father who would sacrifice himself for his village, I want to be an Uzumaki!" She screamed quietly, keeping her voice level.

"He, he told me one day he would be hokage, and everyone would have to look up to him and respect him. He said he loved his village and he would die for it.

She looked at him with dark piercing blue making him even more shocked

"When you betrayed Naruto, you betrayed the village, and he will surpass everyone in Konahagakure. Even you, and while you are overcome with hatred and jealousy and all the wrong emotions, he won't. He will be there telling you to come back. Begging you and you won't listen, because you betrayed him.

"And you'll never go back, no matter how much he loves you, because you no longer love him, am I right?"

Sasuke looked at his little sister, She sat there one hand clutching her necklace and the other lifelessly sitting in her lap, she hung her head and the small part of her hanging hair showed the dark sign of the curse mark, and it was all sasuke's fault.

'Thats not true!' his inner self defended. But sasuke stayed silent.

"Do you still love him?" Sasuke froze. Did he still love the dobe? Did he really still have feelings for that unpredictable ninja? yes, Naruto was a lost cause, but he'd have to wait, because Sasuke couldn't have feelings. That is the way of the shinobi.

"No, feelings are a weakness" he lied making her wince against her better judgement.

She chuckled. "Then, I have another question. If that is the way of a "true" shinobi..."

"why is Naruto so strong?" She looked up her eyes determined. "He gave his all for you Sasuke! He fought for you! He wanted that bond! He tried to get you to get back home! He's been training all his life for the moment to get you back! And what do you have to say for that? Nothing!? You don't care!? It's because you're an uchiha!"

"I don't look like an uchiha! I don't feel like an uchiha! I don't fight like an Uchiha! I don't want to be an uchiha! You're a cold hearted bastard just like every single last one! You're no better than that snake!"

Sasuke's head whipped to the left and he felt a sting on his right cheek and he could taste the cold metallic taste of blood. 'when did Kuurio ever slap so hard??' he idly wondered as he looked back at his shaking sister, the curse mark slowly crawling up her neck. "I'd rather die than be an Uchiha if it meant killing Naruto! If it meant hurting him! And you should realize that too!"

She threw him a cracked picture frame. "You forgot this when you left Konaha." She stalked down the hallway heading towards the training fields before she lost it on poor kabuto who had just woken up to find the two fighting.

He knew it was only a matter of time, but he didn't think it would have been over that small jinchurriki.

Sasuke looked down at the picture and choked back a small smile. It was the picture of team 7, back in the old days.

Naruto was crossing his arms and glaring/pouting at Sasuke. Who had the "I'm-too-cool-for-pictures" look. And sakura, that annoying pink headed girl looking as excited as ever.

She never really did notice that Naruto was the one looking out for her not him. And Kakashi sensei, what an odd man, but his methods did in fact bring him to where he was today in expirience and strenght. (GET your MIND out of THE GUTTER~~ not like that this is a sasuxnaru story!!)

Sasuke straightened his back when he heard a snicker. "Sasuke-kun, you shouldn't be up so early, it is really bad for your health." Sasuke growled and stormed past Kabuto who pushed up his glasses smiling.

The raven haired boy made his way to his room and dug through his side table and pulled out his old leaf headband, it still had the mark from when he dragged his kunai across it. "Naruto…"

He stood from his bed and ran down the corridors as fast as he could. He ran outside and through the forest not caring about the branches that scratched his face and arms, he breathed a sigh when he finally got to the clearing of Konaha.

* * *

It didn't take him long to find the dobe's house. He crouched down on a nearby tree, and peered inside to see a much older Naruto fast asleep.

His arm was patched up, and he looked sad in a way when he seemed so vulnerable.

"Why did you come back Sasuke-kun?" A familiar male voice drawled. "Kakashi ever excited as always." Sasuke said in his detatched voice, "I'm here to return something." he answered slowly.

Kakashi just shrugged shrugged. "Don't hurt him again, or I'll kill you" the man sounded bored, but he really was serious, naruto had been a lil fragile ever since sasuke left, coming back could finally break him.

The silver haired ninja disappeared, and Sasuke hopped down grabbing the window seal and jumping into the blondes room silently.

He placed the piece of paper on the desk next to the boys bed, along with his head band and the now fixed picture frame. He leaned down and brushed the boy's hair out of his eyes, and murmured something you wouldn't believe even an Uchiha to say. "I love you Naru-kun, Thank you." (O.o Holy shit wayyy occ-ness! Feelings?! since whenn?!!?!?)

:::

Naruto sat up suddenly. He looked around his room kunai poised. He didn't sense anyone, but he leaned over to turn on his light, but the moon bouncing off of a piece of paper and a forehead protector caught his eye. He grabbed both of them confused, he always put his forhead protecter inside of his night stand...He grabbed the paper next to it when he realized someone had crossed out the leaf symbol.

"Dear Baka,

I'm sorry, I never meant for you to get hurt in the middle of this.

Thank you for being an Uzumaki. Your sister is still alive, but she's with Orochimaru

I will get both of us out, and then I will come back to konaha.

Don't stop trying; you will become a great shinobi/hokage,

Believe it.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Thank you…."

Naruto clutched the paper in his hand. My sister? I have a sister…and she's with…Sasuke.

"Stupid Uzumaki's," Sasuke watched from the tree he was just on a few moments ago to see tears rolling down the boys tan cheeks, but a smile plastered to his face. "Making me have feelings…"

"Stupid Uchiha…" Naruto smiled. 'I love you Sasuke, believe it.'

* * *

**Read and review.**

**I meant to make this a multi-chapter, but I just thought any extra chapters would ruin it...**

**© 2009 Kuurio™**


End file.
